Season 5 Ep 14
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: Nova is still in a coma, but maybe she can come back, with help from her friends and maybe the team will get back there yellow warrior.


During the night Sprx dreamed of Nova. He dreamed that was awake and she and him where together at last. Nova and Sprx's lips where a penny away, when Sprx woke up to a beeping alarm.

Novas heart monitor read that Nova wasn't breathing.

"GUYS WAKE UP" Sprx yelled as loud as he could!

Everyone ran to the med bay.

"Oh No" yelled Gibson, "Otto get me the Defibrillator."

Otto got the Defibrillator and gave it to Gibson.

He plugged the machine in, pulled the covers off of Nova and placed the two electrical paddles on Novas chest.

"ONE TWO THREE CLEAR" yelled Gibson!

Everyone watched in horror as Novas body rose up to the shock and then back down, and the worst thing was that Nova still wasn't breathing.

"Hurry Gibson" yelled Chiro!

"She needs another one" said Gibson "ONE TWO THREE CLEAR!"

Novas body again rose than fell and still no breathing.

"Gibson come on" yelled Sprx, and soon everyone else started to yell.

"WE NEED MORE POWER, Sprx use your magnets" yelled Gibson!

"But I don't want to hurt her" said Sprx

"Do it or she'll die" said Gibson.

With that Sprx activated his magnets, put then to Novas chest and gave off some electrical magnet energy. Nova again rose and fell to the bed, but this time Novas heart began to beat again. There was a long pause.

"You did it Sprx" said Jin-may with a smile.

"Is she going to be okay" asked Otto?

"I think so, but she CAN'T be disconnected to this heart monitor, and I think for tonight Nova needs some more medication" said Gibson.

"But, wait, what's wrong with Novas stomach" asked Chiro?

Novas chest and stomach looked even more burned and there smoking.

"Because of the electricity from the Defibrillator and from Sprx's magnets, the electricity is making the burned wounds even more burned."

"Are they permeant" asked Sprx?

"No, but it will take longer for the burns to heal."

"I'll start cleaning them" said Sprx.

"And will the rest of you help me with mixing the medications together to give to Nova" asked Gibson?

Everyone nodded as they began to follow Gibson's instructions.

_**Nova's spirit **_

Nova awoke in a familiar place, it was the same white room that she was in yesterday. Nova looked around in confusion.

"Why am I back here" she thought?

"Because you almost died again" came a familiar voice.

Nova turned around and saw Master Chee.

"I did" asked Nova questionably?

"Yes, your heart stopped for a minuet an a half" said Master Chee as she walked closer to Nova.

"So what should I do?"

"Well, here is my theory, if your spirit awakes in your body then your medical stance will be back to normal" said Master Chee as she sat next to Nova.

"So how do I get back to my body?"

"Well, that shock you got that saved you, made your spirit go back to the beginning, here. So what I'm thinking is that you need to become stronger, so that you can take complete control of your body and then wake up."

"So how do I do that."

"You think of the things that make you a strong warrior."

"That's it, that's all I have to do" asked Nova sounding a bit relieved.

"But, it's not as easy as it seems" said Master Chee.

Nova frowned "Ahh Man."

"You must be completely concentrated on gaining strength and then your own power primate energy will bring you back."

"Okay, I can do that" said Nova as she smiled.

"I know you can" said Master Chee as she faded away.

"Master Chee" called out Nova?!

"Well, I better get started on this" said Nova as she sat back on the whit floor, and chris-crossed her legs.

"Okay, now think Nova, think, the things that make you a warrior, not anyone else, just you. What are the things that make you a warrior?"

_**Back in the med bay**_

The Team was taking turns on checking on Nova (but still Sprx wouldn't leave). Chiro was the first to check on her, so while Sprx just held Nova's lifeless (well looked lifeless) hand, Chiro talked.

"Man, Nova I wish you would wake up," began Chiro "even if your here it just seems like your gone. Without you, the team isn't the same. And after your heart stopped, everyone now is miserable, you encouraged Otto to be crazy and fun, and now that your not really here, he's not fun anymore. Jin-may is usually cheerful, and happy and now she looks as though she's about to cry at any moment. Antauri is still strong and all, but he dose seem more worried. Gibson looks defeated, I think it's because if anything bad happens to you, he'll fell like it's his fault, because he didn't do a good enough job in helping you. And Sprx well, he wont come out of the med bay because of you. And I miss you so much Nova, your like a mom that I never had, you taught me how to be strong and because of you being gone," Chiro held Novas other hand "I want to be strong for the both of us."

_**Novas spirit**_

"Was that Chiro" Nova though?

"It has to be Chiro, and he said I taught him how to be strong? Wait Thats IT! Chiro's strength, that's something I need be a warrior, strength."

Nova closed her eyes, she though of strength. She thought of her team being strong, but Chiro seemed to be the strongest, so Nova thought of him more. All of a sudden Novas eyes opened, her eyes glowed a dark green, it looked as though Nova was taking in energy from her eyes. Then after a few seconds or a minuet later Novas eyes turned back to pink, but Nova felt stronger.

"Master Chee is this what your talking about" asked Nova? There was no answer, "I'll take that as a yes."

_**Back in the med bay**_

For the rest of the time Chiro was there, he and Sprx cleaned Novas wounds and talked about Nova.

"She is like a mother" said Sprx.

"Yea, when she's not mad" teased Chiro.

"I even miss the mad Nova" said Sprx.

"I miss her to."

An hour later Chiro left the room to go with the rest of the team, they where going to go check on the city. But Gibson stayed behind with Sprx to do another medical exam on Nova.

As Gibson gave Nova a shot Sprx was in deep thought,

"Gibson is a hero, it's because of him why Nova is still alive. Without him Nova would be... I don't even want to think about it."

"Umm, Gibson can I tell you something" said Sprx sounding a bit unsure?

Gibson turned to Sprx looking curious "Of corse, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all, I just wanted to say Thanks."

Gibson was surprised "For what?"

"For being the Brain-Stain you are."

Gibson smiled at this, but he still didn't understand.

"I mean Gibson, without you, being smart and all Nova would be... you know."

"You don't have to thank me. Nova is our friend and teammate. Where a team, so we all have to help each other" said Gibson smiling.

"I know, but I'm just thankful your smart."

"Thank you" Gibson paused and looked at his yellow sister with her eyes closed and skin burnt. "You know, Nova taught me something important."

Sprx looked up at Gibson,

"Nova taught me that even though things may seem logically impossible, if you have hope you see things in a different way, a way where some impossible things are possible. Nova surviving is an example to that."

"And she taught you that without giving you a lecture" asked Sprx sarcastically?

Gibson smiled "No, she didn't give me a lecture."

"Thats what I thought" said Sprx before he gave Nova a kiss on the cheek.

"You really do love her" said Gibson.

"Yea" said Sprx with a smile.

"I'm glad your happy, and I do have a feeling that one day you two would make a lovely husband and wife" said Gibson.

"Marriage, again well maybe some day, but not know."

"Yes, but some day I can see it" said Gibson with a smile.

_**Novas spirit**_

Nova was still siting crisscross on the floor listening to the two monkeys talk,

"There's another one," said Nova as she closed her eyes "Hope. Without Hope our team would have already have given up, Gibson's Hope."

Nova opened her eyes and they glowed a lighter green, Nova felt even more alive.

"Don't worry guys I'll be back soon I promos." but then Nova remembered something from Gibson and Sprx's conversation "Was Sprx talking about marrying me" asked Nova with a little blush?

_**Back in the med bay**_

"Hey, guys" said Otto as he came in.

"Back from Shuggazoom, that was quick" said Gibson?

"Well, Chiro and Antauri want's us to have a meeting" said Otto as he pointed out the door.

Sprx looked back at Nova with worried eyes,

Gibson noticed "Sprx, Nova will not die if your gone for a few minuets."

Sprx looked back at Gibson "Yea, I guess your rite, I guess I'm just being paranoid."

Gibson smiled as he Otto and Sprx started to leave the room.

Chiro, Antauri and Jin-may where in the control room, when Sprx, Gibson, and Otto came in.

"Hey, guys and Sprx your finally out of the med bay" said Chiro.

"Just for a while kid, so what's up" asked Sprx?

"Well, guys while we where in Suggazoom, things are bad" said Chiro.

"By bad how bad do you mean exactly" asked Gibson?

"The citizens are in fear, so they won't come out of there buildings until they know that Skeleton King is gone" said Antauri.

"I hate seeing them like this, it's like when the Raths where here, we didn't even come out of our hiding places because we where so scared" said Jin-may.

"I hate it to" said Chiro.

"But there's a problem," said Gibson "I've checked my scanners and there is no more life where Nova destroyed the army, but that doesn't mean Skeleton King is gone, because he has survived through events as these."

"So, he could still be out there" asked Jin-may?

"Evil never goes down without a fight" said Antauri "but from the destruction Nova caused, Skeleton King could of fallen."

"So basically the only one who knows the answer is Nova" asked Sprx?

Gibson and Antauri nodded there heads.

"So what should we do know" asked Otto?

"We concentrate on two things, one to get Nova well enough to wake up" said Gibson.

"And two, to finish repairing the city" said Chiro as though he knew what Gibson was about to say.

"Do we have a plan" asked Jin-may as she turned to Chiro?

"Here's the idea, Gibson and Antauri you guys see what we need to finish in the city, Otto and I will start making the metal we need, and Jin-may, Sprx you guys watch Nova and clean more of her wounds."

Sprx looked at Chiro, and made the lip motion of saying, "Thank you" so no-one else could hear. Chiro winked at Sprx meaning your-welcome.

Then everyone left to there posts, Gibson and Antauri headed o the door, Chiro and Otto to the engine room, and Sprx and Jin-may left to the med lab.

On the way to the med lab Sprx was hoping that when he came through the door that Nova would be sitting up in her bed smiling at him, but when the door opened Nova was in the same spot as she was in before Sprx left, Sprx sighed.

Sprx then told Jin-may which medication they needed to put on Nova for her burns and cuts, he knew it by heart.

"Pass me the blue tube that says XP23" said Sprx.

"Is this for her burns" asked Jin-may?

"Yep" said Sprx as he lifted pulled Novas covers off.

"Why is this called XP23" asked Jin-may?

"I'm not sure, probably some type of name for the medicine" said Sprx as he sat on the bed, pulled Nova gently onto his lap and turned Nova on her side, revealing Novas badly burnt arm and side.

"That looks painful" said Jin-may.

"Yea, it must of been" said Sprx sadly, "well, here's how you put on the medicine."

Sprx then started to gently massage the medicated cream on Novas burns.

Jin-may then got the idea, sat on the other side of the bed and began putting the medicine on Novas burnt leg.

_**The engine room**_

Otto and Chiro where making the metal. All should se natural, but it wasn't. Chiro noticed how Otto wouldn't talk or even look at Chiro. Usually Otto would be laughing or at least talk to the people around him while he was working, but now all he was doing was making one sheet of metal, then the next, then another and then another. To Chiro it just wasn't rite. Otto just wasn't himself, and it worried Chiro.

Otto just put all the sheets of metal in a oven then would melt the materials and form them into metal. They would have to wait an hour for the materials to be completely formed, and for the metal to cool. This was the perfect opportunity for Chiro to find out what was up with Otto.

Chiro turned to his green friend,

"What should I say" Chiro thought to himself?

"Just get to the point and find out what's wrong" he answered himself.

"Otto what's wrong" announced Chiro, "I didn't mean it to sound that out of the blue" h told himself.

At first Otto just looked at Chiro, but then he talked, "Nothings wrong."

"Come on Otto I know you, when your working or fixing something you talk, laugh, or even when where having a bad day, you at-least talk to the person your working with, and you haven't even looked at me since we've started."

Otto kept his frown and sighed, "I sorry Chiro, I guess I'm just upset."

"About what?"

"I guess about everything, I mean we don't know if Skeleton King is gone or not, Shuggazoom is like a ghost town since the people won't come out of there homes, and Nova is burned and won't wake up."

Chiro put a hand on Otto's shoulder, "I get it Otto I know those things can really get someone down, but you know when your upset like this it sort of makes things worse."

Otto looked at Chiro with a puzzled look, "How do I make things worse?"

"Well, Otto your usually the one to get us up when where down, like say if I'm upset, you say something stupid then I laugh and I feel better."

Otto smiled "Really I do?"

"Yea, and you especially make me feel better when your not trying to be funny."

"But I thought Sprx was the comedian."

"Yep, but he's trying to be funny, but for you it's like I said, you say something stupid unintentionally and you make everyone feel better."

"I didn't know I did that" said Otto now blushing a bit.

"Well, you do and when you look all upset and sad, it makes us all fell bad or upset."

"I didn't mean to do that."

"You have a rite to feel upset, but have hope, Nova will wake up soon and Shuggazoom will feel safer soon, rite now there just scared."

"And what about Skeleton King?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait for Nova."

"Well, thanks Chiro I feel a bit better now" said Otto with a smile on his face.

"Hey, thats what friends do, but anyway what do you want to do while the metal is cooling?"

Otto put his hand to his chin and looked as though he was thinking "How about we go see Nova?"

Chiro smiled, he also wanted to see how Nova was getting along "Good idea."

And with that Chiro and Otto walked out the door and headed to the med bay.

_**In the med bay**_

Jin-may and Sprx where now starting to bandage Nova's burns so they wouldn't get infected.

"I'm done with my side, are you good" asked Jin-may?

"Yea" said Sprx as he gently pushed Nova off of his lap, and pulled the white soft sheet back on Nova, but instead of covering Novas body Sprx left Novas feet uncovered by the sheet.

"Sprx why is Novas feet out" asked Jin-may curiously?

"I'm gonna give her a little foot rub down."

"Why, we just rubbed 20 pounds of medication on her wounds, so I don't think she needs her feet rubbed" chuckled Jin-may.

"Well, I like spoiling Nova, and why wouldn't I want to rub her feet, they smell like a bed of roses."

Jin-may laughed as Sprx sat at the foot of Novas bed and put Novas feet in his lap. Then in Jin-may's head she looked at Sprx in a serious way.

"Your worried about her aren't you?"

Sprx looked up at Jin-may looking a little surprised at first, but then his surprised face turned into a sad one "How can you tell?"

"The way that your doing extra things for her."

"I am worried and I just really do miss her."

"So do we" came the voice of Otto as he and Chiro stepped into the med bay, "I miss the way Nova made things a bit more fun" said Otto.

"I do to" said Sprx as he continued rubbing Nova's feet.

"Well, while the metal cools me and Otto just wanted to come by" said Chiro as he sat in the chair that Sprx slept in by Novas bed.

"Join the party" said Sprx.

"But Otto continue what you where saying" said Jin-may as she, Sprx and Chiro looked at Otto?

"What was I saying" asked Otto stupidly?

"That you missed the way Nova mad things a bit more fun" reminded Jin-may.

"Oh yea, well when Nova was around she made things just a bit funner."

"Funner is not correct language" said the voice of a scientist. Gibson and Antauri just walked in.

"Well, then More fun" said Otto, "or she just made everyone a bit more happy."

"I agree, Nova always cared for others, and when ever you needed her, she would be there to help" said Antauri.

"Well, that really wasn't the type of happy I was thinking about, I meant when Nova would make things more competitive, then that would make the game 100,000,000 times better" said Otto cheerfully.

Everyone gave a small laugh and smiled.

"I miss her saying Don't give up" said Jin-may.

"How is that something you can miss" asked Chiro?

"Well, before we met Master Chee, you know Nova was training me. Well, I used to get discouraged so many times, but Nova would always say don't give up and now that I think about it I've had to use that saying allot of times. And when Nova used to say it, it somehow made me feel better" said Jin-may as she looked at Novas face.

"I bet when she wakes up she'll say that phrase more often" said Antauri.

"Why would she say it" asked Otto?

"I can sense Novas Power Primate is gaining strength as we speak, she's not giving up the faith in herself" said Antauri.

"So she's getting better" asked Sprx excitedly?!

"Yes, and as long as her power grows she will wake up soon."

Everyone got excited.

Otto and Chiro yelled with joy, Gibson and Jin-may smiled happily, while Sprx went up to Nova bed and hugged Novas body tightly.

_**Novas Spirit**_

"Those things are all it, Happiness, Never giving up, and Faith. Those are things that I use every day for being a warrior" said Nova, then in a split second her eyes turned bright, bright green. Nova felt her adrenaline pumping and her body felt as though it could life the world. The amount of power she was gaining was tremendous.

Then the green stopped. Novas eyes where closed, she expected to open up her eyes to the med bay, with her team around her, but when her eyes opened she was still sitting in the completely white room.

Nova was confused and a bit annoyed "I just gained so much power, so why am I still here" she asked herself?

"Because you haven't gained the most important part of a warrior" said a voice.

Nova jumped back in surprise-meant since she didn't expect a answer, but when she turned around there was Master Chee, "You've got to warn me the next time your gonna surprise me" said Nova.

"I'm sorry that I frightened you" said Master Chee.

"You didn't scare me."

Master Chee smiled "Same Nova."

"Anyway, what where you saying about me not finding the most important part" asked Nova?

"Every warrior thrives on a key element and you have not embraced it yet."

Nova was (again) confused, what could she have overlooked, or missed. "Well, what is it" she asked?

"I can not tell you, you must find out what it is, by the person who sees it in you."

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"It dose. You gain strength when you find out, and embarrass what makes you a warrior, and you've been finding the answers by your family. They say what they miss about you or what you've taught them. And then when you embarrass it you gain strength. Do you understand."

Nova thought for a second, and realized that what Master Chee was saying was true, every time when her friends talked about her, she gained strength. "I do understand but what should I do now" she asked?

"Wait and you'll see." Master Chee then faded away, and Nova got back in the position she was in before and again listened to her friends.

_**In the Med bay**_

The clock now read 10:28 and everyone was still in the med bay "We should probably get to bed now" said Gibson.

"Oh but why" groaned Otto?

"Because Gibson and I have already mapped out which parts of the city needs to be finished, so we should get a good nights sleep" answered Antauri.

"Man! I wanted to stay up" complained Otto!

"I'm with ya Otto" said Chiro.

"Well, if we have to work hard tomorrow, I guess I'll go to bed," said Jin-may "goodnight everyone" then Jin-may came to Nova "goodnight Nova, wake up soon." Then Jin-may went to Chiro, gave him a kiss and left he room. "I'll join Jin-may," said Gibson "goodnight all and goodnight Nova." Then he also left the room.

"Wow Nova is getting a special goodnight from everyone, well I'll join it" said Otto "night guys and goodnight Nova" as just like the rest of the guys he left the room.

"I shall also go to bed, goodnight Chiro, Sprx and Nova" said Antauri before he left as-well.

"Nigh Sprx, you gonna stay here again tonight" asked Chiro?

"Yep you got it kid" answered Sprx.

"Well, night" Chiro came over to Nova, "and goodnight Nova." Then he too left the room leaving Sprx alone with Nova. Sprx turned to Nova and sat next to her on the bed. Nova was on her back facing the ceiling.

"Man, I wish you could of herd what everyone said about you" said Sprx as he looked at Nova. He watched as her chest slowly rose up and down, then his eyes ran up her body to Novas face.

"Her face is beautiful, and when you look into her eyes you see pink crystals. Man I wish I could see those crystal eyes again" thought Sprx.

"You know Nova I really miss you, but if I had to pick one thing that I miss the most about you, it would be the way that you love. And when I say that I mean like the way you love us, your team. I guess that's the reason you did what you did. You almost destroyed yourself so we could be safe. But I still wish you hadn't had done it. But I still really do love you and I love the way that you love us, and the way you love me." Sprx then hoped out of Novas bed, turned off the light, got into his chair (that was really close to Novas bed) and as he sat down he held Novas hand, "I love you Nova, and I hope you wake up so I can tell you that I love you again." and Sprx slowly fell asleep after watching Nova breath, and he was still holding her hand.

_**Novas spirit**_

Nova had a tear in her eye. What Sprx said was beautiful to her, but also what Sprx said was the answer.

"That's it" said Nova as she wiped away the tear. "Love, without love you don't have a purpose to to be a warrior, and all warriors should have love, that's the most important part."

Novas eyes turned completely light green, and soon the rest of her body was green, her body felt even more strong. Her adrenaline felt as high as ever, and then she felt a soft cushion that felt like a bed under neath her.


End file.
